


A Flower for my Love

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Wainwright is possessed by the consciousness of a cultist leader named Vincent who will stop at nothing to return to his love, Eleanor. Unfortunately for him, he has broken another man’s heart in the process and that man is not one to give in easily, even with a curse upon him.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Wainlock! I’ve already played through the DLC 3 times and i’m not planning to stop there! Anyways, have some angst on the house. Second chapter will be posted whenever I can work up the energy to finish it

The lodge is barren, not a soul in sight besides the “happy” couple. It was getting much worse, Wainwright was losing the battle for control quickly.  
Hammerlock kneels by his fiancée’s seat and places a hand on his,  
“Winny, please hold on. We’re trying our best to find a solution...a cure...It’s a monumental task.”  
There is no response, the other still contorts against his restraints like an animal. But Hammerlock knows otherwise.

His breath sets heavy, labored as his lungs instinctively try to hack and cough up whatever is blocking his airways. He even has to balance himself on a piece of furniture. Ever since he’d been around the cursed ring upon his fiancée’s finger did he start to feel the effects, and any side affects would increase tenfold when in proximity. One particular side affect he had grown wary of were the voices.  
_“Soon enough he will be mine, and my Vincent will return to me”  
“Stupid lovesick boy, you blew your only chance at love when you stepped on this planet”  
“Your relationship was never meant to last. You both are much too weak.” _  
It pulled at his vulnerabilities like it was searching for the stitch that would collapse his heart. Finally his system was able to rid his body of a bit of this sickness, he opens his palm to see...an apple blossom petal? An odd occurrence on a planet with very little in the way of plant species. But he couldn’t be concerned with that at the moment, he was cursed.__

____

____

“Al-listair...” It comes as a whisper from the lips of the possessed man, nevertheless it’s a sign.  
“Winny? Winny! What is happening?”  
Alistair dashes to his side, squeezing the others hand tight.  
“I-I love ya, don’t-t ever f-forget that” The man pleads, tears form in corners of empty eyes.  
“Winny please, don’t say that! Stay with me, you can fight this! We can fight this off together!”  
Hammerlock begs, his voice shaky and interrupted frequently with more coughing.  
“I-I can’t f-fight no more, A-Alistair” Wainwright chokes out, tired and defeated as his consciousness seems to slip away. Alistair just kneels by the chair with an iron grip on a hand that has now gone limp as tears stream down his face.

_“You were too late. He’s gone, completely abandoned you. But my love will soon return to me.” ___

____

____

Vincent seems to fade into control, easily snapping off the restraints and shaking off the grip of the distraught man kneeled next to the lounge chair.  
It’s shattered any semblance of hope the hunter had left as Vincent makes his hasty escape to rejoin with his wife. Alistiar is left sobbing and choking up petals that seem like torture at this point. Eventually Mancubus finds him passed out from exhaustion, gracious enough to bring a blanket. 

Hammerlock awakens to a much more peaceful scene, Mancubus is cleaning a few glasses and putting things in order.  
“May I have a word...” The bartender chimes eerily, approaching the devastated man,  
“O-Of course” He takes the hand accepted to him, standing upright and composing himself only to once again double over in a coughing fit.  
“I have seen on more than one occasion of the inflicted using rather...gory ways of communication.” He explains, “there is a good chance the young man is still lurking in the subconscious and is communicating to you in such a way”  
“Wainwright might still be alive?” Alistair responds, a hopeful tint in his voice.  
“Yes, but there is only way to give him the upper hand. The Heart must be destroyed, only at the opportune time. Patience is key.”


	2. Hammerlock’s Ultimate Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has waited and rotted in this lodge long enough, it’s time he take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Our man is gonna go save his hubby! I really just wanted an excuse to write Hammerlock as the true badass he is because we get all this talk of the monsters he's slain without any real demonstration of his skill, which we all now he has considering the banana story. Anyways, please enjoy!

It had been months now and the curse was far from settling. The Lodge’s powers only could keep the power at bay for so long. Hammerlock stares at himself in an antique mirror, his eyes have become an inky black and streaks run down his face like stains from tears. He had been crying frequently over not only his love but the pain of his curse, the gagging and coughing come to a point where his lungs were weak. Mancubus was a surprisingly good source of comfort, listening to his somewhat drunken rambling and providing shelter and food. In return Alistair has helped him with some smaller chores around the Lodge. 

Occasionally his hunter spirit calls to him and he leaves his current abode to explore, feeling the presence of the vault monster and it’s Heart everywhere. Thumping in his ears and rattling his brain. Those outings would not last long. 

“I can no longer sit idly by as my husband withers away, i’m leaving” Hammerlock glares at the man behind the bar,

“As you wish, Sir Hammerlock” He responds cool and collected, taking out a small pack of bullets and sliding them across the tabletop, “He is awaiting you”

The hunter gives a small nod, pocketing the bullets and making his way out for what he hopes is the last time.

Pistol in it’s holster, sniper rifle slung across his back, shotgun in his hands, machete in his belt and the determination characteristic of a Hammerlock, Alistair is off to the ominous and quite noticeable mansion. He would certainly live in such luxury if he was the leader of a cursed town. There is little resistance as he makes his way through the town, his cursed features put him under the assumption that he is just as lost and fearful as them. 

The streets and buildings look centuries old, tons of missing cobble in the paths or an odd boards broken on the walls with shattered roof shingles scattered nearby, as if the clutches of Eleanor and Vincent had sucked the life from everything. This was all Hammerlock had the patience to glance at as he made his way deeper and deeper into the town and closer to the dead vault monster. 

As the gates of the garden creaked open, Alistair takes his time to avoid the watch of any cultists and refrain from letting his curse give away his position. His mastery of hunting and the art of catching prey by surprise has not gone to waste, he easily sneaks by and finds himself looking upon the most convoluted mess of rooms and windows he’s ever seen. Jakobs Manor pales in comparison. A red barrier blocks him from entering, something that would take monumental power to break entirely. Luckily, the devoted pass through frequently and casually which leaves ample opportunity. Hammerlock creeps his way up, following a pair of armored cultists up to the barrier in the abundance of bushes. It opens wide for the soldiers, letting the hunter make a quiet yet mad dash in. He halts in a corner, covering his violent cough. This time it ‘s an entire flower, he must be close. Creeping around the mansion, he spots a side entrance about the size of a crawlspace. Alistair touches the rim of the opening only to cringe as a slimy substance coats his fingers. Spit? Mucus? Thinking about it only made him despise the feeling more, opting to climb in and hope for the best. 

Hammerlock can get no purchase on the slimy walls, only slipping down farther. He must be in the vault monster, if not there was some serious housework to be done.

A sudden drop throws him into a large, open cavern. A few guards stand at attention nearby another opening, spotting the intruder. Shields are brought up weapons poised, but a well-placed shot from his fiancée’s gun shatters the shield and another tears their chest into bits. 

“I pledge myself to you, my dear Eleanor” 

It rings in Hammerlock’s ears, a ghostly version of Wainwright’s accent overlaid by Vincent’s wretched voice.

“And I to you, my beloved Vincent”

Eleanor’s voice is seeped in passion and love, something that only riles jealously in the hunter’s heart.

“You and I, my darlin’. We are eternal, our worldly trouble shall break like waves upon the rocks”

“Whatsoever stands in our way, it shall be shattered” It’s as if he can hear the malice and insults under he breath, all those times Eleanor had called their love feeble and unworthy,

“Whomsoever stands between us, they will be destroyed.”

Alstair dashes towards the voices, dodging more blasterfire and letting off the occasional shot to clear his path. 

“I love you, Eleanor”

He looks upon the tunnel and it’s end, there he can see the heart undulating.

“And I love you, Vincent”

Hammerlock throws himself down the tunnel, letting whatever unorthodox substance on it guide his slide down. 

“We are et-“

“Oh will you shut up!” Alistair blurts out, that twinge of jealously manifesting into anger as he glares up at the gruesome couple, “There should be no love when your husband is seeping life from a human being!”

Eleanor flips around, a scowl on her face,

“Didn’t I tell you, Hammerlock? You are unworthy!” The Heart lets loose a flurry of small tentacle an attempt to grapple the hunter, a few swipes from the machete leave the severed pieces wriggling as the other ends retract. 

She scoffs in an insulted manner, “You little worm!”

“Let me take care of him, darlin’. He is no use when he has to fight his own fiancée” Vincent sneers as his vessel springs to life from it’s dormant state inside a coil of tentacles. All of the man’s movement is foregin, the sharps and aggressive control of his hands and controlled stride is the exact opposite of Wainwright’s softer and loose demeanor.

Alistair staggers back a little, overwhelmed by his curse rising to the surface once again. Even if his airways are incapacitated, his sharp mind isn’t yet. He scans the room for any weak point or vulnerability and quickly spots a small crystal-like object jutting out of The Heart. The hunter whirls out his pistol to get a direct shot on the object, just as a marksman would. Vincent yelps in pain,

“You little parasite!” A bigger tentacles extends from the pit below The Heart to slam down. A clumsy dodge from the hunter keeps him from being squished, only nicking the heel of his boot. 

“Eleanor! He is not as easy as we had hoped!” the possessor barks at his wife who jumps straight into action, slinging projectiles at Hammerlock only for him to hit back with a hail of shotgun debris, all the while taking the occasional shot at The Heart to keep Vincent distracted. This dance goes on for what seems like forever, and the weight in Alistair’s lungs is not assisting his cause. There are a few times where he must spit out petals or flowers or neglects to dodge an attack resulting in a bad blow.

Eleanor’s increasing anger brings her closer to the hunter, close enough to where he can plunge his machete into her. 

“N-No matter, m-my husband will destroy you” She growls, teleporting higher to avoid Hammerlock’s range, out of his melee weapon and presumably watch her love beat him to a pulp.

“You will not be the end of us!” the husband cries, pulling up to his feet. His wavering voice suggests that the damage to The Heart has taken it’s toll,

“Wainwright will forever be my vessel!” 

“Not if I have a say, my good sir” Alistair threatens through his soft coughs, pistol in a tight grip, “Wainwright is a stronger man than you will ever be” 

One shot at The Heart

“He has faced beast and man alike and slain them where they stand”

Two shots

“My husband will not back down from a fight, and he certainly won’t back down from you!”

Three, Vincent crumbles to his knees, the couple screams in agony as The Heart contorts and explodes into a sea of blood. 

Alistair shields his face from the carnage, unfortunately soiling every other piece of clothing he has on in the process. He plops down in the small payer of liquid to finally expel as much of the blossoms as he can with his hacking and coughing. Wainwright lays limp a few feet away from him, luckily he’s still breathing. Hammerlock can’t help but feel calm, his lovers face reminds him of all the times he’s awoken to see Jakobs peacefully sleeping next to him. The hunter hoists himself up, moving over to hold the other and place a tender kiss upon Wainwright’s bloodied lips. 

A warm hand shifts to hold onto the cloth on Hammerlock’s back, another cupping his cheek. Neither of them can help the tears that form in their eyes, everything is alright, they’re safe now. Wainwright is the first to pull away, 

“Did ya get my message, Alistair?” he asks quietly, his drawl returning to normal.

“It was an absolute pain, but yes.” He smiles.

“Oh I missed ya, sweetheart. It was like having my father sittin’ in my brain” Jakobs lets out a bark of laughter, “and havin’ your pretty eyes change didn’t help neither” He runs his thumb over the charcoal tear streaks covering Alistair’s cheek, watching them easily wipe off his lovers skin.

“You flatter me, Winny. But I feel now is not the best time to dwell on what has happened.” Hammerlock helps his fiancée up to his feet, keeping a hand in his.

“Agreed, I could really go for a whiskey after all that to get my mind off of things” Jakobs grins as the other chuckles.

“I love you, Winny”

“And I love you, Alistair”


End file.
